Minimal Loss
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in Minimal Loss what if Reid is the one who says he's an FBI agents? What's everyones reaction as they listen to him get beaten up? Especially Emily's? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Not that I NEED a new story lol, but I just rewatched that episode! **

"Which one of you is FBI agents?" Reid and Emily looked at each other, real fear in their eyes. A gun was placed towards Emily's head. Reid swallowed. He had to help her, no matter what.

"I am." He stood up. Emily stared at him wide eyed and he subtly shook his head. Cyrus glared at him.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever double crossed us."

Emily put her hand to her mouth as Reid was dragged up the staires.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi listened on the otherside.

"Damn it! He has Ried now," Morgan cursed.

"We should go in,"Hotch said softly. "The cover is already blown."

"No wait," Rossi said. He listened to Ried when he said He could take it. "He's telling US he can take it."

Morgan winced when he heard blows to the stomach happening on the other end, Reid grunting.

"I just wish I can help," he muttered.

"So do we," Hotch said grimly.

* * *

Reid groaned from the beatings. Cryus wasn't saying anything anymore. He just hit Reid over and over again. He flung Reid against the wall, smashing his face into a mirror.

"You like that,huh?, traitor..."

"I'm not a traitor..." Reid gasped.

"SILENCE!" A sharp blow his his thread. He groaned softly.

The other man continued punching him in the stomach.

* * *

Morgan paced back and forth,

"I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch," he growled. "When we're through here, I'm going to kill him!"

Rossi glanced at Hotch.

"Are you okay?"

Hotch's expression didn't change.

"One of my FBI Agents is getting the living hell beaten out of him. No I am not okay."

"Reid's a fighter. He'll make it," Rossi said softly. Hotch sighed.

"I wish I could believe you.

"Me too,"Rossi muttered.

* * *

The blows continued more. The gun scraped the skin, causing the clothes to rip, the skin to bleed. Glass had also scraped everywhere, causing scars everywhere.

His lips tasted like blood.

Finally they were done. They dragged him back to the basement, saying a bed was too good for him.

They kicked him down the staires. Emily raced towards him.

"Oh God," she whispered as she turned him over. Blood, so much blood. Reid's blackened eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry, Reid" she whispered. "So sorry." With that she used a cloth to start wiping off the blood. Reid laid there, peaceful, and slowly fell asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update some of my older fics :) **

Emily continued to wipe the blood from Reid's face.

"Reid, why did you do it?" She whispered. "Why?"

"Had...to protect...you," Reid mumbled weakly and tears fell from Emily's face. Kathy came closer to her.

"Here's some washcloths," she said softly. Emily took it quietly and placed it on Reid's head.

"You shouldn't have said anything," she said softly. Reid moaned in pain and she grimaced.

She wanted Cyrus dead. Her knuckles tightened as she thought of that sonofabitch.

* * *

Hotch paced around angrily.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" He growled to Rossi.

"Don't worry, we won't but if we go in now we'll be jeapordizing the entire mission and Reid knows this."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"So we're supposed to just sit around while Cyrus kills Reid?"

"He won't kill Reid," Morgan said, trying to convince himself. "He needs Reid for information about us. He doesn't know Emily's an FBI agent too."

Hotch sighed.

"I hope you're right."

Morgan stared at the church.

"So do I."

* * *

Cyrus came down the stares.

"Can he walk," he asked sharply. Emily blocked Reid's body from the men.

"He needs his rest, you beat the living hell out of him isn't that enough?" She growled and Cyrus slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Reid sat up sharply, hiding his groan. Cyrus looked at him sharply. An evil smile grew and he nodded to one of his men.

_"You guys listen to this" Morgan said suddenly and quickly Hotch and Rossi put the earphones back on._

"Grab her too." He picked Reid up by the feet, Reid bit his lip to keep from shouting as his broken ribs shot blinding pain up his body.

"Let her go!" He shouted. "Do what you want with me, don't touch her!"

_"Damn it!" Hotch shouted. His knuckles so tight they were white. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing._

Cryus just laughed as he had them both dragged up the stairs and tossed into the room.

Emily tried to find the one that was holding her but he was too strong and smacked her across the face causing her to fall.

"Don't touch her!" Reid bellowed.

Cyrus pointed his gun towards Emily's leg.

"Now are you going to have to talk? Or is your friend going to have to get shot."

Reid was shaking. He saw what Cyrus was trying to do, use Emily as a way to get him to talk. He licked his lips nervously and in panic. When he did so he tasted blood.

"What are you doing here?" Cyrus growled. "What's your mission?"

Reid stared at Emily who shook her head not to tell.

_Morgan's eyes were cloesd and his breathing was fast paced._

_All three were very still._

_If Reid told Cyrus why they were there, to take them down it would ruin the entire mission but if he didn't one of their own could die._

"I...I don't know what you mean," Reid said, his voice shook.

Cyrus pulled the trigger and Emily screamed as the bullit went into her skin near her leg.

"No!" Reid bellowed and sat up, the others pushed him back down.

_Hotch went to grab his gun and Rossi stopped him._

_"We have to wait, Hotch! We can't go in without back up."_

_"The hell with back up!"_

_"If we go in now more lives will be destroyed! We have to get the woman and children out first! Emily's still breathing. She's still alive."_

_Hotch let out a hissing breath as he tried to calm his nerves._

_Slowly he sat back down._

_"We'll wait for a little bit," he said "If Cyrus keeps this up, though, we're going in."_

_Rossi nodded, fear for Emily and Reid's safety in his eyes._

_He hoped he was doing the right thing by waiting._

Cyrus smiled at seeing Emily in agony and Reid sobbing.

"I'll leave you to comfort her and think about what just happened," Cyrus said calmly. "When you come back you better cooperate unless you want me to do somethng worse to her."

As soon as they left Reid ignored the pain his ribs gave him, as well as head, and rushed towarsd Emily.

"Emily," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry," he quickly tore off his sleeve to press it on her wound.

Emily grimaced in pain.

"You can't tell them what we're going to do Reid," she whispered, her voice shook. "You have to think of the woman and children first, before me. You ca...can't jeapordize this mission...even if it means getting me killed."

Reid stared at her in shock and nearly dropped the piece of cloth.

Hiswhole body wouldn't stop shaking.

He couldn't...sit there and do nothing and say nothing and let Emily die, just like that. If he had to he'll lie.

He'll lie to protect the team, to protect Emily.

_The three of them outside listened to what Emily said with pain. Hotch shook his head. It wasn't right. His team member shouldn't have to make those kind of decisions. He should have been doing a better job at protecting Emily._

The door opened suddenly and Cyrus walked in.

"Ready to talk?" He asked calmly while pointing the gun at Emily. Emily shook her head at Reid who ignored her and nodded.

"Reid no," she whispered.

"I was sent," he said quietly. "To...kill you. The other officers, they're just trying to do their jobs. They didn't know I was an FBI agent. All they want is to keep the woman and children safe but I had a different assignment. It was to...kill you."

Emily stared at him with shocked horror.

_The rest of the team gasped in dismay as well as shock. _

What the hell was Reid doing?

Cyrus stared at him and then grinned.

"I guess you're mission failed, didn't it?"

Reid swallowed and nodded.

"I guess so."

Without warning Cyrus grabbed Reid by the hair and started to drag him out the door ignoring Prentiss as she started to plead for Reid's life, and plead for freedom.

_Ignoring everyone Hotch stormed into the church with the gun. He ignored Morgan and Rossi's shouting, let protocal be danmned. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while Reid gets tortured to death. Quickly he headed towards the doors of the church, determined to get his team members to safetey, no matter what he had to do._


End file.
